


Lex has old friends

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark had met her before, long ago back in Smallville. But less met and more he had seen her.





	Lex has old friends

Maybe it was because Lex always had a revolving door of female visitors that Clark had never really studied that encounter. Even with Lex doing his best for the first time for Clark not to learn too much. Even with Lex blatantly doing his best to make sure Clark did not see anything.

From the fancy car that had pulled up right behind Lex’s parked car. Pete had made wolf whistles at the other side of the room. Chloe had sighed. Lana and Whitney had given curious looks and Lex? He had spluttered, paled and hopped out his seat so fast that Clark had blinked.

“I’ll see you around Clark.” He had thrown out as he tossed down way too many bills on the table and hustled out. Clark had sighed at the waste of a drink and shaken his head before he had reached for it to finish it off. Bitter and strong but why waste a good drink?

“BlkKat?” Chloe had frowned. With no shame she had been pressed against the window to continue watching Lex. “Personalized licenced plates? Cute. Who is the girl though.”

“Someone Luthor has to know very well.” Pete had joined her so Clark had sighed and joined them as well. “Look at that, that’s a custom ride. So sweet and the babe!” Clark had been barely able to see anything but a dark haired woman behind a wheel. He had seen Lex though. Lex leaning over to speak through the driver’s window. “Oh Luthor knows her alright. I wonder what it’s about.”

“What ever it is about.” Chloe muttered as Lex leaned up and away and moved to his car. “I’m guessing we won’t ever know. It’s Luthor’s business and it’s not as if whoever she is we will really see much of. Even that woman, Victoria. She didn’t stick around long and she moved in for a few good weeks.”

“I don’t envy Luthor nothing.” Pete muttered as Lex pulled away from the curb and the black car followed him. “But his luck with the ladies? That I envy him. They are chasing him, throwing themselves at him. Ones with good taste, sexy looks and sweet rides too.”

“Seriously?” Chloe snorted as she pulled away from the window. “That’s what it is all about for you Pete? Really? Wow. Ugh.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why I bother. Hey Clark, any idea about who she is?”

“If Lex knows her but wasn’t expecting her.” Clark said slowly. “Based on things? An old friend. That’s all. I don’t see the sense in being that curious about her. We didn’t even see her face and if Lex dragged her away like that, I don’t think she’ll be around that long.”

“Bet when we’re going off to dreamland that she’ll be on her way out of metropolis driven in a limo or escorted by the playboy Luthor himself.” Pete crowed. “But I’d love to see her ride up close. Hey Clark. If she’s saying give me a call okay? I really want to see that car up close. Touch the paint even.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen.” Chloe dismissed. “But keep dreaming Pete.”

X

But when Clark had gone to see Lex a few days later. The car had been parked. Granted it was the least of his concerns. He had come over to ask Lex for help. With Chloe, Lana and Pete by his sides the last thing he had been thinking about was Lex’s guest.

That was until he had slowed everyone in the hallway because on their way to Lex’s study he could hear loud voices. Very loud voices.

“-Back to Gotham! Don’t you undersand what it means to come here on your-“

“Bruce is lying to me! You’re lying to me too Lex and I’m not going to stand for it! You think Gotham is any safer than here? Do you even know what happened to the girls on my floor a few weeks ago? Gotham is a cesspool of crime at least next to you I don’t have to worry about watching my back for-“

“And how do you think Bruce is going to feel when he finds you gone? You didn’t even take precautions. You didn’t say anything. I bet you never thought about alerting those on the board-“

“Fuck you Lex!” Something crashed and Clark winced. With one hand he kept his friends back while he squinted towards the study. The conversation did not sound like one he should intrude on but based on Lex’s history. Clark did not want to let his friend get stabbed or worse. Luckily the people in the study were on opposite sides. “I finally got you to stop pushing me away and lying to me and this is what I get? You’re just like Bruce!”

“Thank you.” Lex’s tone was a lot cooler. “But if you want me to take you seriously Selina you have to stop running away and you seriously have to stop flying into a rage the moment I or Bruce tells you no. it’s for your own good.”

“You know he won’t touch me. He loves me.” The way the woman snapped made Clark ease slowly towards the study while holding his arm up to keep his friends back. “He would love it if you finally gave in. It’s all my Dad ever wanted and you promised me! Bruce promised me!”

“We were eight fucking years old!” Lex roared and Clark froze once more. “And you know that things changed! For all of us! We aren’t kids anymore and all of us know our parents a little better than that now Selina! You’re going back to Gotham because lies or not. I don’t know what Bruce is thinking but you can’t stay here! Smallville is dangerous and I don’t know how I could even start to protect you!”

“I’m not leaving!” The shadow that was not Lex snatched up one of his bottles and threw it towards the wall. Clark winced at the shattering sound. “You’re avoiding me. Bruce is avoiding me and turning into someone I don’t even know! I refuse to let you guys push me away. I’m not losing you too!”

“For fucks.” Lex groaned and strode around the desk. Clark was right outside the door hesitating as Lex pulled the woman into his arms. “Is this teenage rebellion?” He muttered. “Come on Selina don’t cry. Please I can’t deal with you crying.”

“You lied to me.” The woman’s sobs made Clark uncomfortable. “You acted like you forgot everything. You left me with them!”

“It was safer than having you brought into a Luthor nest.” Lex mumbled. “I’m sorry. I’m an ass. Bruce is an ass. I’ll talk to him. We’ll go away for a few weeks. A month. All of us the moment college is out. I’ll keep the promise. I’ll remember.”

“Uh.” Clark knocked on the door and they jumped. He had no clue why he did that. They were finally calming down and maybe the mood was going to slide into that. “Lex? Are you there? It’s Clark I need your help.”

“Clark? Open the door it’s unlocked.” Clark slowly opened it to find Lex facing him from behind the desk the woman in his arms. He was hiding her face in his shoulder but Clark got a good glimpse of blue eyes as the woman sneaked a peek at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Clark!” Chloe had joined him with the others following. “Is everything okay in her- woah.”

“Chloe, Lana.” Lex frowned. “Okay what’s going on?”

“Well actually Lex, you’re not going to believe this.” Lana spoke up. “I still don’t but we do need your help right now. It has to do with the plant and this really crazy…”

“You have to see it to believe it trust me.” Clark could not look away from the woman. “We wouldn’t have bothered you but Chloe’s Dad-“

“Is out of town for a few days.” Lex muttered. “Okay I’m coming. Did you guys drive? I’ll follow but one of you ride with me to guide me and fill me in.”

X

Now that he was older but not exactly wiser. Clark could fill in the necessary holes. He glanced at the woman who had cut her hair but had the same blue eyes. The woman that was known as Catwoman and had recently glued herself to Lex Luthor.

“I can’t believe we met all those years ago.” Clark admitted as he sat next to her. “Even back then Bruce was so close. It’s creepy.”

“I can’t believe the kid grew into such a symbol.” She shook her head before she sighed. “You had rotten timing or maybe I did. I was just so tired and stressed. Them kept taking me for an idiot both of them. Bruce pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Making this big fake him. Lex, pushing me away to the point I was scared I would never see him again.”

“It’s not easy to care for them. They don’t let you.” He watched her smile before he bowed his head. “Thanks Selina, for being there for Kon. Lending an ear, I know I’m still fucking it up.”

“Yeah you are.” Selina laughed. “But he still cares about you. Lex too. Just don’t jump to conclusions. Don’t speak first. Calm down, you know how Lex is. Kon has his traits too and don’t let them fool you. They fight too. Lex breaks expensive shit all the time.”

That was news to Clark. “They do?”

“They do.” Bruce took a seat next to Selina and sighed before he took off his mask. Clark smiled at Bruce’s exhausted face. “Less leading a league and more directing a day care.”

“But look at the darlings working together so happily.” Selina teased. “And don’t ask me to go down there. I just got these nails done by Lex. Until I d the job I’m not getting them dirty.”

“You and I will speak about that later.” Bruce growled before he sighed. “What’s bothering you Clark?”

“I could have known you sooner.” Clark admitted. “You were right there on the fringes the entire time. Becoming Batman all when I was with Lex. I could have gotten to know you.”

“Between Bruce and Lex you would have been eaten alive.” Selina snorted. “It’s fine how it is. Just leave it Clark. It’s fine how it turned out. For everyone. Bruce toned down, you would have been mowed over by the old Bruce.”

“I get mowed over all now.” Clark teased before he sighed. “You were so close and I never noticed. Even when we met again.”

“We’re here now.” Selina sighed as she examined her nails. “And it has been years. Why think about old times?” She glanced at Bruce. “I can’t believe I was planning on marrying you to help you back on track.”

“As if you’re really going to marry Lex.” Bruce shot back. “He doesn’t love you in that way.”

“That’s because you jumped the gun and had him first. Damn you to hell for that Bruce I should scratch you again for stealing him.”

“That had nothing to do with this.” Bruce frowned. “At the time it was to our advantage-“

“Liar.” Selina hissed. “You knew. You knew what I was planning and you were jealous so you took advantage and made him look at you and only you. I was banished forever to a sister role after all my hard work.”

“Uh-“ Clark was hearing things he really did not want to hear. “Sorry to hear about that Selina but Lex loves you the most you know.”

“Of course he does.” She snorted. “If Bruce had not moved so fast I would have joined the long line of Mrs Luthor’s. If I had moved fast enough his father would have celebrated.” She laughed softly. “Right before Lex sent him to where he deserved.”

That topic still made Clark uncomfortable. “You still have a chance.”

“Thanks Clark.” Selina lapped her feet with an easy grace before she laughed. “But we’re just old friends now and I’m having too much fun watching to stir up that sort of trouble.”

“Good.” Bruce grunted.

“Go away Bruce.” Selina flicked his armour with a loud sigh before she rested back. “But you know if only I hadn’t gotten chased out of Smallville that day.” Her blue eyes flicked to him and she smiled slow. “Who knows how things could have played out if Smallville had not interrupted my Lex time?” Clark could say nothing so instead he studied the rescue efforts of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Background Platonic BruceLexSelina!!


End file.
